


Kinktober Day 8

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Shared sensations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	Kinktober Day 8

Angel softly groaned as she laid back in her bed and squinted up at the ceiling. She sighed and rolled on her side, curling up some. Her and Damian were in Gotham for a while, catching up with family and Damian was attending meetings with Bruce.

She glanced up at the clock and sat up. He should actually be out of the last meeting and was probably doing some paperwork. Which meant he was probably alone...

She smirked and sat up, leaning back against the soft pillows. Sneaking her hand down her pants, she closed her eyes, focusing on their soulmate bond. She smiled slightly and settled back, sneaking her hand down her shorts.

Damian softly sighed as he read over the paperwork and rested his cheek in his hand, glancing at the time. Angel was probably in bed by now, tucked in bed and nice and warm. Where he shoud be...

He blinked at the a feeling around his cock and straightened up, looking down at his lap. His cock was... unusually warm and starting to feel very good. He swallowed thickly and quickly stood up, walking over to lock the door.

He sat back in his chair and muttered, "Angel, now is not the time."

He rested his head back against the chair and softly grunted as the feeling contiued, wamrth slowly blossoming in his lower belly. He shifted and palmed himself through his pants.

Angel softly moaned as she rubbed her fingers along her clit and bit her lip, softly gasping at the senation of a pinched nipple. At least he could take the time to enjoy this too. She smiled slightly and continued rubbing her clit, moaning softly.

Damian bit back a moan as he stroked himself out of his pants, gripping his cock tightly. He closed his eyes and lightly pinched his own nipples, lightly smirking. He knew she was enjoying this.

He stroked quickly, glancing at the clock. He quickly gathered up some tissues and moaned softly as he quickly came into the tissues. He relaxed and smiled slightly.

Angel moaned as she came and pressed her face in her pillow, settling down. She blinked when her phone rang and straightened up, fumbling over to grab it. She smiled at the caller ID and answered with a sweet, "Hello?"

Damian cleared his throat and zipped up his pants, holding his phone between his cheek and shoulder. ""I'll be home shortly."

She giggled softly and hugged her pillow. "See you soon, babe."


End file.
